


dumbledore's army t shirt

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Fanart, tee shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: I thought that perhaps if enough people are interested, I could make this an iron on and send them to you for $10. If that sounds like a reasonable price. Gulli and I decided that we're kind of like DA here, (it did take place in the Room of Requirements). So wouldn't it be cool if we all had like, a SITE SHIRT?! And we make an ARMY?! Any suggestions you have for things I could change are welcome. I don't like how I connected the D and the A, I'll probably change that. Lemme know if you'd like one!





	dumbledore's army t shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
